1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to dual speed drive systems adapted to be used in various industrial applications, for example rotary shears employed to subdivide hot rolled products in continuous rolling mills.
2. Description of Related Art
A known dual speed drive system for rotary shears is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,492 B2. A drawback with this system is the need to reverse rotation of a drive motor when switching speeds.